El Principito y La Carcelera
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: El principito y la carcelera... si lo decías de aquel modo, sonaba como un cuento de hadas. Pero no lo era. Era la realidad, que se convirtió en pesadilla, que pasó a ser un sueño maravilloso... del que tuvo que despertar. / LEMON LIGHT.


El Principito y La Carcelera.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pestañeó Hitsugaya Toshiro al recuperar la consciencia y no poder ver nada.

-¡Al fin despierta, su alteza!- oyó una burlona voz femenina desde las sombras.

-¿Quién es?- gruñó furiosamente al darse cuenta de su situación.

Estaba sentado en una silla, atado de pies y manos, con una venda cubriendo sus ojos.

Maldición, maldición, maldición.

-Llámame Karin.- dijo la voz sin perder ese toque burlón. –Un placer.- rió.

-¿Qué demonios quieres de mí? ¡Suéltame inmediatamente!- ya estaba comenzando a alterarse.

Joder, que a quién le gustaría despertar en una situación así.

-Ah, ah, majestad.- negó divertida. –Me gustaría seguir dejándote sufrir en la incertidumbre, pero no soy una persona que se va por las ramas, así que seré sincera.- oyó el sonido de una silla ser arrastrada y supuso que ella se había sentado. –Hinamori Momo me está pagando una pequeña fortuna a cambio de que te mantenga aquí encerrado el tiempo suficiente para que ella se quede con la corona de tu reino.-

¿Hinamori? ¿Su hermana adoptiva?

-¡Mientes!- rechazó de inmediato. Esa mujer no podía estar diciendo la verdad. -¡Ella no lo haría!-

Su hermana adorada… a la que tanto había protegido y la única familia que le quedaba… ¿había sido capaz de hacer eso con él?...

No lo creía.

-Cree lo que quieras, principito.- la oyó bufar. –Pero si te sirve de algo, ella estaba con un tal Aizen.-

Se congeló por completo.

Aizen, el prometido de Hinamori.

Sabía que algo estaba mal con ese tipo… pero… ¿realmente era capaz de inducir a su hermana a hacer aquello?

¡Por el amor de Dios que era un jodido secuestro!

-Dime que es mentira… ¡Di que mientes!- gritó sintiéndose abatido sin realmente importarle o no si esa mujer contestaba, si bien no confiaba en esa criminal, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que el maldito de Aizen sin duda estaba detrás de eso.

Lo único que no se acaba de creer, es que realmente su hermana hubiera sido capaz de acceder a hacerle eso.

Ella había estado insistiendo en que debía ser la reina debido a que era mayor, pero en realidad la adoptaron cuando él ya había nacido, así que Matsumoto, la primer ministro, no había accedido a sus demandas.

Habían discutido, peleado como nunca antes, pero aun así… ella seguía siendo su hermana.

Él la seguía queriendo.

Nunca la creyó capaz de aquello, ni siquiera por su maldito novio que tanto la obsesionaba.

Pero aparentemente se había equivocado.

Oyó la silla descorrerse, recordándole que la criminal seguía allí, y luego pasos acerarse.

Mantuvo la cabeza en alto, medio colgando del respaldo de la silla, pensando en todo lo que estaba viviendo.

¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto a él? ¿Por qué Hinamori le hacía aquello?

-Muy bien, se nota que estás en shock por todo esto y no vas a preguntar nada.- suspiró exasperada. –Pero aun así te lo diré ahora de una vez. Es muy simple, principito. No te imaginas cómo está organizado este negocio de los secuestros.- ¿negocio, llamaba a eso un negocio? –En especial, cuando se trata de gente como tú, de la realeza… En fin, solo te quiero dejar en claro que yo no soy una secuestradora, tus secuestradores son esos, Hinamori y Aizen, yo solo pongo el lugar para que sea imposible que te encuentren y vigiló que no te mueras o te escapes.- sintió una pequeña, suave y cálida mano agarrar su barbilla y un cálido aliento golpear contra su frente. –No soy una asesina, su majestad… pero si me das problemas…- él siguió sin hacer gesto alguno mientras oía su tono amenazante. –No dudare en matarte.- finalmente lo soltó y oyó sus pasos caminar en la dirección donde suponía estaba la salida.

No quería seguir su juego, no quería mostrarse débil, pero no pudo evitar abrir la boca.

-Eres una criminal.-

Sus pasos pararon de golpe y hubo silencio absoluto por varios minutos antes de que su andar se reanudará pisando más fuerte.

Oyó una puerta cerrarse y luego no supo que hacer.

¿Gritar, llorar, lamentarse?

¡Estaba amarrado a una puta silla en quién sabe qué puto lugar completamente solo!

Y todo por la persona que más quería en ese mundo junto con la que más odiaba.

Pasó lo que le pareció una eternidad con la cabeza solo apoyada en el respaldo, pensando. Ni siquiera intento dormir para hacer pasar el tiempo más rápido.

Estaba destruido, completamente destruido.

Ni siquiera quería escapar de ahí.

¿Para qué?

¿De qué le serviría salir de ese lugar, ser libre?

Hinamori había dejado a Aizen hacerle eso… ella era todo lo que había querido proteger desde que sus padres murieron y ahora…

Ahora ya no le quedaba nada.

Estuvo lo que le pareció un día entero en completa soledad hasta que esa mujer regresó.

Le ofreció comida y agua y ni se molestó en negarse o resistirse.

Ella sonaba bastante como que no iba a aceptar un NO por respuesta y no tenía fuerzas para discutir.

A pesar de que hizo varios intentos por hacerlo hablar, principalmente burlándose de él, no pronunció palabra alguna.

Estaba enterado de todo el tiempo que pasaba debido a que ella siempre que volvía al día siguiente gritaba cuantos días habían pasado desde su llegada.

-¡Día siete!- gritó ella nuevamente llegando y poniendo un vaso contra su boca para hacerlo beber al cual no se negó. –Y sigues sin hablar…- refunfuñó más para sí misma. –No eres divertido ¿sabes? Todas las personas a las que traigo aquí o lloran o gritan, o se quejan o hacen… algo.- suspiró. –Como sea, principito, extrañamente aún no apestas pero aun así voy a tener que hacer que te des una ducha y vayas al baño porque aunque no lo digas sé que te mueres por ir.- no lo iba negar, eso era malditamente cierto. –Escucha como haremos esto, principito… yo te desató y luego me marchó de esta habitación, quedándome del otro lado de la entrada, y tú tienes exactamente diez minutos para utilizar el cuarto de baño que está a tu derecha y hacer todo lo que tengas que hacer… Tengo un arma aquí, alteza.- para corroborar su afirmación, disparó, probablemente al suelo. –Muchos quieren intentar algo en el día de baño. Pero nunca nadie se me ha escapado y no serás la excepción. Si no quieres un balazo en tu cabeza, sugiero que te portes bien.-

Él solo hizo una mueca y no dijo nada mientras ella comenzaba a desatarlo.

Le desató las piernas mientras sostenía todo el tiempo la pistola contra su pecho, con la promesa de jalar el gatillo si intentaba algo, y luego le desató las manos y de inmediato corrió hacia la puerta en lo que él se quitaba la venda.

No llegó a verla sin embargo, lo único que vio fue la puerta cerrarse con seguro.

Suspiró y miró a su alrededor, finalmente pudiendo usar sus ojos después de tanto.

Le costó un poco de tiempo a su vista adaptarse al lugar aunque estuviera tan poco iluminado.

Estaba en una especie de cárcel, ni siquiera había ventanas, solo una rendija muy pequeña que apenas dejaba entrar la luz del sol.

Pero poco le importaba.

Ya nada le importaba.

Fue al cuarto de baño e hizo sus necesidades.

-Gracias a Dios…- solo pudo suspirar al sentir el agua caliente corriendo por su cuerpo luego de tanto.

Aquello había sido el infierno.

Pero ahora, le parecía un lugar adecuado para un alma en pena como él.

Ya no le importaba vivir, ni morir.

No después de lo que Hinamori hizo con él.

Por desgracia, tuvo que ponerse la misma ropa.

Todo él estaba entumecido y sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban del todo, pero le daba igual.

Ahora volvería a la maldita silla, a las malditas ataduras, a la maldita venda y a esa maldita criminal.

¿Qué más daba tratar de sentirse cómodo con sigo mismo otra vez?

Estaba meditando si debería sentarse en la silla por su cuenta o esperar a la criminal cuando la puerta se abrió.

Lo primero que se asomó, fue un arma, sostenida por una blanca y pequeña mano de mujer.

-¡Voy a entrar, así que ponte la venda!- ordenó. -¡Te juró que si entró y no tienes la venda te disparó!-

Él bufó y se puso la maldita venda.

Se notaba que ella estaba empecinada a no dejarlo verla.

No es que quisiera verla. Le daba igual.

Todo le daba igual.

La criminal entró y lo obligó a sentarse en la silla, atándolo de nueva cuenta y asegurándose que la venda esté bien atada, en todo momento haciéndolo sentir el arma contra su cabeza.

Pasaron un par de días luego de eso, siguiendo la misma rutina de ella alimentarlo y él sin pronunciar palabra.

A veces, comenzó a notar, ella se sentaba en la silla frente a la suya y se quedaba ahí por horas.

Tal vez durmiendo, tal vez con un celular, o tal vez observándolo.

¿Quién sabe?

La curiosidad finalmente lo obligó a preguntar.

-¿Qué haces?- fue lo primero que salió de su boca en mucho tiempo para otra persona.

-¡Vaya! Finalmente hablas… comenzaba a creer que estaba alimentando a un muerto…-

Bueno, ella definitivamente no estaba durmiendo.

-Responde a mi pregunta.-

-No me hables como si fuera otra de tus súbditos, no me hagas recordarte la posición en la que estás.- bufó, pero luego volvió a hablar. -¿Y qué hago de qué?-

-¿Qué haces sentada ahí por horas todos los días?-

Ella se quedó en silencio por largo tiempo.

-D-duermo…- por alguna razón, supo que mentía. -¿Y tú por qué no hablas? Eres muy diferente de todos los que me traen… normalmente lloran o gritan, o se quejan, o maldicen, o lloran más… o incluso rechazan la comida y agua que les doy y siempre quieren escapar…-

-Yo no lloró.- la interrumpió con frialdad. –Mira, entiendo que tú no tienes la culpa de que yo esté aquí. Solo eres una criminal más con un "trabajo" ilegal más. Mi hermana casi muere por anorexia en su juventud, nunca me permitiría a mí mismo morir de hambre…-

-No muchas personas mantienen sus ideales en estas situaciones…- lo interrumpió con tono pensativo.

La ignoró.

-Y no quiero escapar… ¿Por qué intentar escapar? Si en verdad nadie nunca se te ha escapado no veo modo en que pueda hacerlo yo, e incluso si lo lograra… ¿luego qué? Todo lo que tenía era a mi hermana… y ella fue la que me metió aquí. ¿Cuál sería el beneficio de escapar?- ella no dijo nada, el silencio era inquietante. –Dijiste que ella quería tenerme encerrado hasta que se quedara con la corona del reino… ¿no sabes qué piensa hacer conmigo luego?- era algo que había estado dándole vueltas por la mente.

-No…- murmuró ella. –Yo no… suelo preguntar eso… Realmente en la mayoría de los casos no quiero saber.-

Esa mujer, pensó Toshiro, no se oía como una mala persona.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó de repente. -¿Disfrutas manteniendo personas cautivas?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- chilló indignada. –Es solo… que necesito el dinero…- su voz fue haciéndose cada vez más baja.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Pero ella no contestó, todo el lugar se quedó en silencio por largo rato, hasta que finalmente oyó sus pasos dirigirse a la puerta y luego esta cerrarse.

Lo había dejado solo.

Por supuesto, se recordó, no debía olvidar en qué situación se encontraban.

Él estaba preso ahí y ella solo iba una vez al día para asegurarse que no muriera.

Solo era su carcelera.

Aun a pesar de sus pensamientos al respecto, no podía dejar de estar intrigado por ella y su actitud tan extraña para una cómplice de secuestro de unos ambiciosos sedientos de poder como se había dado cuenta era su propia hermana.

Cuando la mujer volvió al día siguiente, esta vez no anunció que día era ni dijo nada, solo oyó la puerta y sus pasos.

Como era la costumbre, primero sintió el vaso tocar sus labios en señal de que tenía que beber.

Pero casi se atraganta de la sorpresa de que aquello no era la típica agua que le traía, sino que jugo natural de naranja.

Se lo bebió todo casi desesperadamente.

La comida tampoco era la típica sopa enlatada de todos los días, sino que esta vez le trajo un delicioso plato de Ramen que de igual modo se devoró al instante.

Y, sorpresivamente, sintió la textura de una manzana contra sus labios.

Le dio un gran mordisco, preguntándose por qué de repente le traía comida decente.

-Lamento lo de ayer…- finalmente habló ella. –Fue muy grosero. Yo… no quiero que pienses que te estoy tratando como a un animal.-

-Estoy encerrado como uno.- volvió a morder la manzana. –Pero para ser una criminal, supongo que no estás tan mal…- la consoló.

-¡No soy una criminal!- afirmó.

-Cómplice de secuestro, hasta donde yo sé… eso no es legal.- quiso volver a morder la manzana, pero ella la apartó, la muy maldita.

-Tú no sabes… ah, olvídalo.- bufó. –Regreso mañana.- con esas palabras, le colocó la manzana en la boca y luego se marchó.

Solo pudo darle un mordisco más antes de que se le cayera al tener las manos atadas.

-Jodidas cuerdas…- bufó.

Mañana tendría otros diez minutos de libertad, si las ratas no se comían la manzana, entonces solo tendría que lavarla.

Ahora que lo pensaba… diablos, en verdad esperaba que no hubiera ratas en ese lugar.

Al día siguiente ella, a pesar de haberse ido molesta, volvió a darle jugo y curry esta vez, y le dio otra manzana esta vez dejándosela acabar disculpándose por no haberle permitido terminar la otra.

Ella, pensó, era rara.

Cambiaba de una odiosa a alguien amable con más frecuencia de lo que Matsumoto se cambiaba de zapatos…

Ok, quizás no tanta, pero sí muy seguido.

-Por cierto…- habló volviendo a colocarle las cuerdas luego de que haya tenido sus diez minutos (por cierto, descubrió que no había ratas y la manzana a medio comer estaba intacta, pero ella la había tirado a la basura). –Si recuerdas que te dije que puedes llamarme Karin, ¿no?-

-No realmente…- el primer día, había estado bastante ocupado con sus sentimientos ahora extintos para realmente retener esa info.

-Pues llámame así, para que ya dejes de llamarme "criminal".- terminó de atarlo y él se preguntó como en el mundo se suponía que no iba a pensar en ella como una criminal.

-Sin ofender, pero me tienes vendado y atado a una silla. No tengo motivos para creer que eres más que una criminal…- calló de repente, pensando en la comida. –Bueno, si me has estado tratando mejor, pero no es de buenas personas tener atados a otros a sillas y que duerman en ellas.- la oyó bufar.

-Bueno… te dejaría dormir en el colchón, pero eres un hombre y se nota que estás en… muy buena condición física, y…-

-¿Dices que soy una amenaza para ti?- en realidad tenía sentido pero... -Yo no te lastimaría, eres una mujer. Y te dije que no escapare.-

Aquello era jodidamente extraño. ¿Quién en su sano juicio no querría escapar?

Pero bueno, desde que se había enterado que su hermana lo odiaba, no estaba del todo en su sano juicio.

Era de las personas que preferían estar solas cuando tenían mucho dolor. Y él tenía muchísimo dolor.

El estar en una especie de celda y recibir comida y agua una vez al día y poder ir al baño solo una vez a la semana no era muy atractivo que se diga, pero agradecía las horas de soledad cuando Karin no estaba, así podía ahogarse en su dolor y convencerse de que estaba bien que se estuviera pudriendo en ese hoyo.

-¿Si entiendes la situación en la que estamos, no?- la voz de la mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos. –Por lo que sé, podrías estar manipulándome para ganarte mi confianza y atacarme cuando menos me lo espere…-

Eso lo haría un tipo inteligente, y Hitsugaya ciertamente era un tipo inteligente, pero para que ese plan funcione, el tipo inteligente primero tendría que haber descubierto que en realidad ella no era una criminal despiadada, y si él no hubiera estado tan poco interesado en toda la existencia, ella lo hubiera tratado como a cualquier otro tipo y no habría tenido interés en acercarse y querer convencerlo que no era una mala persona.

Alguien que quisiera escapar eran personas con las que ella lidiaba siempre, él no quería escapar y por eso se estaba "ganando su confianza", cualquier persona se habría agarrado con uñas y dientes de esa oportunidad y habría maquinado una cuidadosa estrategia para huir en cuanto ella demostró el más mínimo de piedad.

Pero Toshiro… no tenía motivos para salir de aquel lugar.

Era todo lo que había conocido desde que se enteró del odio de Hinamori hacia él, era su refugio de la realidad. Y aunque sabía que no se iba a quedar ahí para siempre y no tenía idea qué harían con él cuando Aizen y su hermana finalmente se conviertan en los reyes de su pueblo (aunque lo más probable era que lo mataran, en cuyo caso no sabía por qué seguía vivo aún) no quería huir.

Ni siquiera para desenmascarar a su hermana y Aizen. Porque incluso después de todo lo que le hicieron solo por codicia, seguía queriendo a su hermana.

No, él no sabría que hacer lejos de ese lugar.

Él ya estaba loco.

-No vas a matarme.- no fue una pregunta. –No vas a dejar que me marche. Y no vas a dejar de insistir en que deje de llamarte criminal. Déjame estar más cómodo por el tiempo que tenga que seguir estando aquí, y yo te dejó de llamar criminal. Todos ganan.-

Era agradable para su demente cabeza estar solo por horas, pero en serio lo jodía estar en la silla.

El silencio se extendió por largo rato mientras ella pensaba.

-Permanecerás con las manos y piernas atadas en todo momento.- suspiró Karin mientras él cantaba victoria en su mente. –Y con la venda, no puedes quitarte la venda.-

¿Por qué estaba tan obsesionada en que no la viera?

Lo desamarró de la silla, nuevamente sacando su pistola, y ató bien tanto las sogas de las manos y las piernas como la venda, para luego guiarlo y sentarlo en un colchón.

Fue una bendición poder estirar su cuerpo y descansar su cabeza.

-Oye, Karin.- se sintió extraño llamarla por un nombre, como si fueran amigos o algo. -¿Crees que mañana puedas traerme sandia?-

La oyó reír, y, como confirmación de que definitivamente ya había perdido la cordura, le pareció un sonido hermoso.

-No abuses, principito.-

A pesar de sus últimas palabras antes de irse, al día siguiente sí le trajo una gran rebanada de jugosa sandia, que le dio de probar luego del jugo de manzana y el arroz con pollo que le trajo.

-Sabes, ahora que estoy comiendo mejor…- le dijo al día dieciséis de su cautiverio. –Siento ganas de ir al baño todos los días.-

-Pues te aguantas.- por alguna razón, tuvo la impresión de que le había sacado la lengua.

-Podría arreglármelas con las manos atadas, solo desamarra mis piernas.- en verdad se moría por ir al baño y no podía caminar.

-Lo sabía. Estás manipulándome.- trato de decir ella en tono serio, pero incluso sin verla notaba que contenía una sonrisa. –Bien, muy bien. Te desatare las piernas y si te las arreglas, puedes ir al baño. Pero recuerda, si intentas algo…-

-Me mataras de un disparo en la cabeza, lo sé.- de haber podido, hubiera rodado los ojos.

Fue difícil, ya que apenas podía separar un poco los dedos, pero se las arregló para cumplir su cometido.

Karin no volvió a atarle las piernas después de eso.

Ya podía vagar libremente por el reducido lugar, que tenía el tamaño de su habitación en el palacio, entiéndase, eran como diez metros de largo y ancho en un espacio circular.

Ahora, su carcelera venía dos veces al día y le daba la comida de la tarde y de la noche, pero seguía dándole solo un día a la semana para ducharse, solo que ahora eran veinte minutos de libertad.

Y ella siempre estaba con su revólver.

-¡Día treinta!- gritó la fémina felizmente, haciéndolo despertar sentándose en el colchón. -¡Ya tenemos un mes juntos! ¡Así que te traje un regalo de aniversario, principito! ¡Noticias sobre tu querida hermana y tu cuñado!-

A veces, pensó bostezando, ella podía ser una perra.

-No quiero saber.- se frotó como pudo las sienes con las muñecas. –Ni se te ocurra decirme lo que sea que…-

-Se casaron. Hoy mismo.- eso lo congeló. –Se van a ir dos semanas de luna de miel, y una semana después de que regresen, será la coronación.- informó.

-Oh.- solo pudo decir, con los hombros caídos. –Eso quiere decir… que solo me quedan tres semanas.- volvió a recostarse.

No sabía cómo debía sentirse.

-Yo…- Karin habló con voz extrañamente suave. –No creo que te maten… solo digo… si te quisieran muerto, no te habrían tenido aquí.-

-No es tu trabajo consolarme, Karin. ¿Recuerdas? Tú solo estás aquí para mantenerme con vida hasta que ellos quieran, por dinero.- eso era algo que no olvidaba.

No olvidaba que no era su amiga, era su carcelera.

Ella guardó silencio por lo que le parecieron horas.

-Yo… Sí… tienes razón… Amm… aquí tengo tu comida.- se acercó para la rutina de alimentación de todos los días.

-Me preguntaba…- dijo él al notar el sabor del curry. –Siempre me traes comidas caseras. ¿Quién las cocina?-

-Pues yo.- su tono fue más apagado que de costumbre.

-¿Carcelera y buena cocinera? Gran combinación.- trato de bromear.

Se habían estado teniendo más confianza a pesar de que ella siempre estaba con el arma y él vendado y atado de manos, poco a poco, empezó a devolverle los comentarios sarcásticos y a bromear con ella.

Pues, la chica siempre que venía hablaba, y a pesar que al principio no le hacía mucho caso, ahora siempre conversaban.

Claro que no olvidaba su situación.

Pero ahora, se sentía un poco menos como una mierda.

-Mi hermana me enseñó.- habló sin verdaderos ánimos.

-¿Qué te está pasando ahora?- ¿no debería ser él el deprimido?

-Nada. Come.- empezó a alimentarlo a un ritmo más rápido, tanto que apenas podía masticar.

-¿Puedes ir más despacio?- pidió, pero ella lo ignoró.

Luego del curry y casi atragantarse, le dio de comer fresas, no era un gran fanático de ellas pero no le disgustaban.

Finalmente al acabar ella se levantó.

-Me marchó. Vuelvo mañana.-

-¿Qué? ¿Hoy solo como una vez?- no es que se quejara, pero ya lo había mal acostumbrado.

Más a su presencia que a la comida.

-Adiós, principito.- oyó sus pasos fuertes y apresurados hacia la puerta y luego un portazo.

Se quedó algo aturdido ante el sentimiento de pérdida que lo invadió cuando ella se fue.

¿Por qué sentía… que la quería de regreso?

Un mes, había pasado un mes con ella, y aparentemente solo le quedaban tres semanas antes de que finalmente los que lo metieron ahí decidieran su destino.

Hace tan solo unas semanas atrás, no le habría importado lo que hicieran con él, pero ahora…

Gruñó deseando tener las manos libres para poder golpear algo, pero se conformó con solo patear las paredes.

Con furia, se bajó la venda de los ojos, no sin algo de dificultad, y miró el lugar a su alrededor como solo había podido hacer cuando su carcelera le daba permiso.

Una única rendija de luz de sol se colaba en aquel lúgubre lugar, y él, a costa de patadas, movió el colchón hacia ahí y se recostó, con la pequeña luz dándole en los ojos, y, por un minuto, soñó con estar de nuevo en su palacio.

Soñó con Matsumoto trayéndole el desayuno a pesar de que ese no era su trabajo despertándolo a gritos, a Hinamori saltando sobre la cama gritando su estúpido e infantil "Shiro-chan", y soñó unas suaves y pequeñas manos acariciando su cabello y su mejilla, mientras que una voz muy familiar susurraba en su oído: "despierta, principito".

Cuando abrió los ojos, era un tenue rayo de la luz de la luna lo que golpeaba contra sus ojos.

Y Matsumoto junto con su sonrisa maternal se había ido, Hinamori con sus ojos cariñosos también se había ido. Pero esas manos seguían ahí.

Al verlo con los ojos abiertos, las manos de inmediato se movieron a sus ojos, cubriéndolos.

-¿Karin…?...- reconocería sus manos donde fuera.

Quito sus manos, tratando desesperadamente de verla, pero la oscuridad era demasiada, por lo que solo veía una silueta algo difusa, pero definitivamente una silueta femenina, una hermosa silueta femenina.

Volvió a repetir su nombre, y de inmediato la silueta corrió lejos, hacia la puerta, y él corrió a alcanzarla.

Pero no llegó.

Y la puerta se cerró en sus narices.

Suspiró y apoyó la frente contra la puerta.

¿Por qué no lo dejaba verla? ¿Por qué quería tan desesperadamente verla?

Volvió a suspirar, y le pareció escuchar muy levemente un suspiro del otro lado.

Repitió una vez más su nombre, esta vez más fuerte, llamándola.

Pero su única respuesta fueron unos pasos alejándose apresuradamente.

Ahora sí que fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Cuando ella volvió al día siguiente, fue la pistola lo primero que se asomó.

-¡Ponte la venda! ¡Sé que no la tienes!- gritó amenazante.

Ella nunca le había dado miedo, solo había hecho lo que ella le ordenaba porque estaba en un estado emocional manejable y sumiso.

Y aquella vez no fue la excepción.

-¡Ambos sabemos que no me dispararas, Karin! ¡Tú no eres una criminal!-

Por alguna razón, ya no se sentía ese ser triste y destruido en el que se había transformado por causa del odio de su amada hermana.

Ya no sentía que quería morir, ya no sentía que no le importaba su destino.

Y no sabía por qué, solo sabía que tenía algo que ver con Karin.

Vio su pequeña mano temblar casi dejando caer la pistola antes de que su agarre se afirmara y finalmente bajara el arma.

-¡Tienes razón, no lo hare!- no le sorprendió en nada su respuesta. -¡Pero no entrare ahí a menos que te pongas la venda! ¡Así que póntela o muere de hambre!-

No fue su amenaza de morir de hambre lo que lo asustó, sino que fue la posibilidad de que ella en serio no volviera a entrar. Que se alejara de él.

-¡Bien!- accedió a regañadientes. -¡Me la pondré!- con esfuerzo, logró ponerse la venda en su lugar, algo floja pero no lo dejaba ver nada. -¡Ya está, ya me la puse!-

La oyó entrar lentamente a paso dudoso y resistió la tentación de subir las manos y quitarse la venda.

Se posiciono detrás de él y ajustó bien la venda.

-¿Recuerdas… que me preguntaste por qué hacía esto?- murmuró en voz muy baja, con sus manos jugueteando con el nudo de la venda, rozando sus cabellos.

-Sí… dijiste algo de dinero…- hizo una mueca, tratando de recordar.

-Dije que necesitaba el dinero, y es verdad, pagan muy bien por estas cosas.-

-¿Cuánto te pagaron por mí?- quiso saber con tono sombrío.

-Créeme, no es algo que quieras saber.- suspiró. –Tengo una hermana, principito, se llama Yuzu.-

-Sí, ya me lo habías mencionado.-

-Ella es hermosa. Dulce, buena, generosa… lo mejor que Dios pudo traer a este mundo.- alguien por aquí quería a su hermana… -Pero está enferma.- la sintió colocarse frente a él, su cálido aliento soplando contra su frente. –Es una enfermedad mortal… por la cual también murió mi madre.- maldita sea. –Mi padre falleció hace unos años, mi hermano no puede pagar el tratamiento y yo… yo… yo estoy tratando de ganar dinero de esta forma.-

-¿Cómo pudiste llegar a tener un trabajo como este?- joder, que ni siquiera había visto eso en las películas.

-Estás en un refugio antibombas.- mierda. –Mis abuelos eran paranoicos… Como sea.- ella tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. –Mi hermano y yo secuestramos a alguien.- el aliento se le atoró en los pulmones. –Y lo metimos aquí… Estábamos desesperados. Mi padre acababa de morir y la condición de nuestra hermana empeoraba. Así que cometimos una locura y secuestramos a la mimada hija del tipo más rico de la ciudad… Todo nos salió bien. Conseguimos el dinero para pagar su operación y que no se muriera en ese momento… Pero la cosa no terminó ahí.-

-No tienes que seguirme contando… si no quieres…- podía notar que aquello era difícil para ella.

Lo ignoró.

-Estuvo bien por un tiempo. Pero luego de un par de años volvió a requerir de una complicada y costosa cirugía. Mi hermano, no dispuesto a volver a romper la ley, salió en busca de trabajo… en lugar de eso, regresó con una proposición. Había conocido a unos tipos en un bar que planeaban un secuestro, solo les faltaba el lugar… y él decidió poner el nuestro a cambio de una buena parte del dinero de rescate. De nuevo, todo nos salió bien. Pudimos mantener viva a mi hermana un poco más… Pero esos tipos se encargaron de crearnos una reputación. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, unos terroristas nos estaban pidiendo lugar para la esposa de un político. Nuestra hermana estaba bien, pero accedimos. Y, simplemente… todo nos salió demasiado bien. Nadie más sabía de este lugar, solo mi hermano y yo, nosotros traíamos al secuestrado y lo llevábamos con los secuestradores cuando nos lo pedían. Nadie sabía nuestros nombres reales, si querían contactarnos, tenían que correr el rumor de que querían contactarnos, y nosotros iríamos a ellos. Se volvió un negocio. Era seguro y traía buen dinero… pero todo ese dinero estaba sucio. Lo dejamos después de dos años, pero… Yuzu volvió a enfermar, peor de lo que se había enfermado antes. Y todo ese dinero se fue por el drenaje y seguíamos necesitando más. Y entonces, aparecen ellos…-

-Aizen y Hinamori.- murmuró sombríamente.

-Mi hermano no quería volver con eso, quería ganar el dinero de una forma legal… pero yo estaba desesperada.- suspiró. –Yo accedí sin decírselo, porque el dinero que me ofrecieron era suficiente para pagar la operación que la salvaría de una vez por todas. Y entonces te trajeron a ti… Y tú no eres nada como las otras personas con las que he tratado. Todos ricos, todos crueles o cobardes. Tú eres… amable y valiente.- su corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido en su pecho. –Tú eres una buena persona. Y tenías razón. Yo soy una criminal.-

-No, Karin…-

-Te he dejado tu comida en la silla.- de repente, empezó a desamarrar las sogas de sus manos. –Volveré mañana. Has lo que quieras.-

Apenas tuvo las manos libres, su primer impulso fue quitarse la venda, tratar de verla, pero ella se las arregló para llegar a la puerta justo en el momento en que sus ojos terminaron de adaptarse a la poca luz, de modo que lo único que vio, fue un trazo de pelo negro.

Hmm, con que era pelinegra…

Dejando un poco de lado su nuevo descubrimiento acerca de ella, se concentró en la completa libertad de movimiento de su cuerpo.

Ya no tenía la venda, ni las ataduras en las manos ni los pies.

Por supuesto que lo primero que hizo fue ir a darse un largo y relajante baño.

Luego, comió el Onigiri que había preparado para él y bebió el jugo de naranja, y comió, no sin cierta nostalgia, la rebanada de sandía.

Recordaba la única ocasión que le había traído sandía antes de eso, cuando él se lo pidió la primera vez que la llamó por su nombre.

Parecía haber pasado tanto desde aquello…

En cuanto terminó de comer, se permitió dar un pequeño paseo por el refugio antibombas, estirando sus últimamente inutilizados músculos de los brazos y también el resto de su cuerpo.

Mientras caminaba, no podía dejar de pensar en Karin.

Ella estaba haciendo aquello por su hermana, y no es como si de no haberlo hecho hubiera arruinado los planes de Aizen.

Tuvo suerte de terminar con ella.

Al principio había parecido despiadada, y a veces podía ser una perra, pero era una buena persona.

Tal vez hubo un tiempo en que se dejó arrastrar por la codicia, como le había contado, pero luego se arrepintió y lo dejó, y si ahora volvía a hacerlo, era por una buena causa.

La desesperación llevaba a la gente a hacer locuras.

Se preguntó si eso mismo le había pasado a Hinamori, se preguntó si se arrepentiría.

Ahora que ya no estaba emocionalmente traumatizado, en otras palabras ya estaba cuerdo, podía pensar con más claridad.

En realidad, si tenía motivos para regresar, para escapar.

Un gran y fuerte motivo que había estado pasando por alto debido al dolor que le causaba la traición de su hermana era Matsumoto.

Esa mujer prácticamente lo había criado. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de ella?

Otro motivo era la buena gente de su pueblo que creía en él, no podía dejarlos en las manos de Aizen.

Y otro motivo era que tenía veintiún malditos años. Tenía toda la vida por delante.

Pero ahora había un problema.

Y ese problema era Karin.

Había notado que no cerró la puerta con seguro esa vez, y ella le dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Le estaba dando vía libre para escapar.

Y él no la tomaría.

Porque si la tomaba… ¿Qué probabilidades había de que volviera a verla, o mejor dicho a oírla, a su dulce y loca carcelera?

Hasta ahora, lo único que sabía de ella era que tenía la piel blanca y las manos pequeñas y cálidas, que cocinaba bien, que tenía una magnifica figura, que era pelinegra, que tenía un hermano mayor y una hermana llamada Yuzu y que sus padres murieron.

Y ella no parecía dispuesta a dejarlo ver su rostro.

Si se iba, no había modo de que pudiera encontrarla.

Por eso no se fue, permaneció ahí, en ese lúgubre sitio, esperando su regreso hasta que finalmente el sueño lo invadió.

Cuando despertó, la venda volvía a cubrir sus ojos y sus manos estaban nuevamente atadas.

-Maldición, Karin…- se quejó entre dientes.

-Lo siento, pero es necesario.- se sobresaltó al oír su voz tan cercana, ella estaba sentada en el colchón a su lado.

-¿Por qué se supone que es necesario si dejaste la puerta abierta para que escapara?-

No tenía sentido, ella estaba loca.

-Es necesario porque si tuvieras las manos libres te quitarías la venda y ya te dije que no quiero que me veas.-

Oh, rayos, en realidad sí tenía un punto.

-¿Por qué no quieres que te vea? ¿No confías en mí?- masculló traicionado.

-No es eso…- suspiró con voz rota. –Solo confía tú en mí ahora. Te voy a sacar de aquí.-

-¡¿Qué?!- no creía lo que oía.

-Mi hermano tenía razón, esta no es forma de ganar dinero.- murmuró más para ella. –Tuve que enamorarme de ti para entenderlo…-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-No importa si no estoy segura si quieren matarte o no.- siguió hablando haciendo caso omiso de su incredulidad total. –No puedo dejarte en las garras de Aizen y Hinamori. No tomare ese riesgo.-

-Karin…-

-Aparte, si no te mataran, seguro que te harían algo horrible.-

-Karin.-

-No importa el dinero, ya encontrare otra forma de ayudar a Yuzu, pero no dejare que te hagan más daño.-

-¡Karin!-

-Hoy mismo te devuelvo con tu primer ministro que tanto ha estado llorando por ti en el noticiero y denunció a esos dos farsantes…-

-¡KARIN!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- finalmente captó su atención.

-¿Cómo es eso de que estás enamorada de mí?... ¿Es cierto?-

-¿A-acaso eres sordo?... Eso es lo que dije, ¿n-no?...- tartamudeó adorablemente.

-Karin… déjame verte.- sus manos esta vez estaban mejor atadas, no podía quitarse la venda por su cuenta.

-No, Toshiro.- esa fue la primera vez que dijo su nombre. -¿Con qué objeto? Pronto volverás a tu vida y yo habré sido solo no más que un mal sueño…-

-Sí tú fueras un sueño serías uno maravilloso.- aseguró. –Y si volver a mi vida significa estar lejos de ti, entonces no quiero.-

-¡No digas tonterías!- ella sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar. -¡No hables como si tú… como si tú…!...-

-¿Cómo si te amara?- completó. –Eso es imposible, Karin. Porque te amo.- confesó.

No sabía cuándo se enamoró, ni cuándo se había dado cuenta, y poco le importaba.

Él solo la quería a ella.

-No juegues conmigo, alteza…- su voz salió temblorosa, pero furiosa. -¡Eres un príncipe! ¡Y no tienes idea de quién soy yo!-

-Eres Karin.- dijo tranquilamente. –Y créeme que estoy muy dispuesto a conocer todo lo que me falta de ti. Solo dame la oportunidad.-

-Toshiro…- su nombre sonaba mucho mejor viniendo de su boca cuando no estaba acompañado de una negativa.

La sintió acercarse muy vacilante, su aliento chocando contra su barbilla mientras los dos estaban sentados en el colchón.

-Desátame.- rogó rozando sus labios. –Te prometo que no me quitare la venda, pero por favor… quiero tocarte…- rogó.

Con manos extremadamente temblorosas, ella desamarró las cuerdas de sus manos, que de inmediato volaron a su rostro.

Entonces, aplastó su boca contra la de ella.

Se estremeció ante el dulce sabor, la calidez y la suavidad de sus labios temblorosos.

Ella parecía no tener ni idea de qué hacer, no sabía besar.

Él tampoco era el gran experto, de hecho, solo había besado a una chica (en realidad, ella lo había besado a él) y no fue una experiencia grata.

Pero aquel beso era el cielo, el mar, la tierra, y todo de lo que había estado desprovisto ese mes, y también era mucho, mucho más.

Con movimientos torpes, ambos poco a poco fueron aprendiendo como besar, mientras las manos del chico ya se perdían en su cintura y las manos de la chica se enredaban tímidamente en sus blancos cabellos.

La besó con suavidad y ternura, tratando de inspirarle confianza al hallarla tan temblorosa entre sus brazos.

Sus manos volvieron a su rostro, trazando con sus dedos sus facciones al no poder verlas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se quedaron sin aire y finalmente se separaron respirando agitadamente.

Acarició sus labios con la yema de sus dedos antes de hacer amago de quitarse la venda, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Te voy a sacar de aquí.- aseguró ella, volviendo a besar sus labios.

-Yo no quiero salir de aquí.- requirió toda su fuerza de voluntad apartarla. –Yo te quiero a ti. Quiero verte.-

De un tirón, se quitó la venda.

Pero ella de inmediato se hizo para atrás.

Y, maldición, era de noche, así que no se veía nada.

El débil rayo de luz de luna solo iluminaba un pequeño espacio del colchón, todo lo demás era negrura.

La figura de ella solo se apreciaba débilmente.

Estaba sentada en el otro extremo del colchón.

Lentamente, estiró su mano hacia ella, encontró su muñeca, y comenzó a jalarla hacia él lentamente, temiendo que volviera a huir si hacía movimientos bruscos.

Con mucha lentitud, la fue jalando hacia la tenue luz de luna.

Cuando finalmente llegó bajo el pequeño, insignificante rayo de luz, lo único que logró percibir fueron unos desconfiados ojos negros.

Apenas podía divisar el contorno de su rostro, pero ese pequeño vistazo de sus ojos oscuros pero brillantes fue suficiente para que su corazón cayera aún más enamorado, y para que volviera a unir su boca con la suya.

Esta vez el beso no fue dulce ni inocente.

Mordisqueó su labio inferior antes de deslizar su lengua en su boca y comenzar a recostarla lentamente en el colchón mientras sus manos bailaban sobre su plano estómago.

Ella daba pequeños suspiros y jadeos a medida que sus caricias se volvían más exigente sobre su cuerpo y su boca contra la suya.

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, solo sabía que no podía parar, no quería parar.

Su boca viajo por su barbilla hasta su cuello, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo.

Sus manos se deslizaron por sus delgadas y bien torneadas piernas.

Si ella no lo dejaba verla, entonces iba a tocar y besar cada parte de su cuerpo hasta grabarla a fuego en sus manos y boca.

-No… Toshiro… detente…- trato de frenarlo cuando sus manos se deslizaron debajo de su blusa.

No quitó sus manos, todo lo contrario, las deslizó más arriba, rozando con sus pulgares la tela del sujetador, arrancándole un suspiro.

-Si realmente quieres que me detenga… déjame verte.- o lo dejaba verla, verla bien, o no dejaría de tocarla.

Al menos a él, le parecía un trato justo.

-Eres un…- la calló volviendo a atacar sus labios.

Sus lenguas juguetearon entre sí, esta vez con mucha más participación de una ya no tan tímida Karin.

Sus manitas empezaron a desabrochar su ya muy gastada camisa y se colaron por su bien trabajado torso hasta su espalda.

Acarició de arriba a abajo tanto su espalda como su pecho y abdomen para luego colocar sus manos en su nuca y profundizar aún más el ya de por sí bastante apasionado beso.

Se separó de ella rápidamente convocando a toda su voluntad, y aquello fue lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida.

-Creo…- jadeaba. –Creo que mejor si paramos...-

-¡¿Qué?!- no se oía contenta.

-Karin… si seguimos…- apoyó su rostro en el hombro de ella tratando de recuperar el aliento. –No seré capaz de detenerme…-

En toda respuesta, ella lo alejó y se quitó su propia blusa, tomó las manos de él, y las colocó sobre sus pechos.

El aliento se le atoró en la garganta mientras trataba de apartar las manos, pero no se lo permitió.

En realidad, ahora agradecía que el lugar estuviera tan oscuro, porque estaba seguro que su rostro hacía competencia a los tomates con su rojez.

Ella lo besó de nuevo, esta vez dulcemente, tranquilamente, queriendo decirle que todo estaba bien.

Y él captó el mensaje.

Sin prisas, quitó el sujetador y volvió a posar sus manos sobre sus pechos ahora desnudos, maravillándose con la sensación.

Masajeó con ternura sus suaves senos, haciéndola sofocar un gemido contra su boca.

Quitó sus shorts mientras se terminaba de deshacer de su camiseta, siempre tierno, siempre con delicadeza.

Mostrándole en cada caricia y cada beso que en serio, en verdad la amaba.

Él se había roto en miles de pedazos cuando se había enterado que su hermana le había hecho aquello, no porque fuera lo peor que podía pasarle, sino por el sentimiento de traición y la completa incredulidad de que el ser que más había querido tomara medidas tan bajas en su contra solo por un bobo enamoramiento y la codicia.

Había sido tanto el golpe emocional que había perdido por completo la cordura, se había convertido en un ser vacío.

Fue Karin, con su curiosidad y desfachatado descaro, que le recordó lo que era seguir vivo aun siendo ella su carcelera.

Que le recordó lo que era la humanidad y aún con su maldita pistola le mostró indulgencia.

¿Cómo se podía ser tan letal y tan abnegada al mismo tiempo?

Era como una rosa con sus espinas. Y del mismo modo, era imposible que, tal como una rosa, no te encantara.

De toda ella, aparte de sus manos solo había visto con claridad sus ojos, hermosas lagunas negras como la noche pero brillantes como la luna y las estrellas, y sabía que era pelinegra y tenía la piel blanca.

Y ahora mismo, podía sentir su cuerpo hermoso mientras besaba y acariciaba cada centímetro de su piel.

No podía ver nada, pero se conformaba con sentirla (en realidad, estaba encantado de sentirla), solo mostrarle su amor le bastaba.

Quería hacerla sentir… lo mucho que la amaba.

Porque, tal como ese pequeño rayo de luz de luna que se colaba por aquella rendija en las noches, ella había sido su única luz de esperanza cuando estaba hundido en la oscuridad.

Besó tiernamente sus labios, abrazándola piel con piel, mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas abiertas.

Estaban en una celda, en un refugio antibombas, sobre un sucio colchón con mantas desgastadas y un único haz de tenue luz como única iluminación; completamente desnudos, sudorosos y jadeantes, él secuestrado y ella pudiendo ir a la cárcel si se la descubría por cómplice de secuestro a un príncipe heredero a la corona de un país no muy conocido pero sí con aliados muy poderosos.

Y a los dos les importaba una mierda.

La besó una última vez antes de juntar sus frentes y apoyar su peso en una mano para no aplastarla mientras con la otra acariciaba de arriba a abajo su muslo.

Finalmente, comenzó a penetrarla.

Ella de inmediato se abrazó a su espalda clavándole las uñas ante el dolor.

Le llenó el rostro de besos para consolarla mientras él era embargado por un enorme placer, poniendo toda su voluntad para no moverse y lastimarla peor.

Solo se movió cuando ella relajó el agarre en su espalda.

Las primeras embestidas fueron lentas y cuidadosas, pero cuando Karin empezó a gemir y gritar por más, se volvieron salvajes y descontroladas.

Casi no podía creer que en serio fuera posible sentir tanto placer como el que le provocaba poseerla, hacerle el amor.

-Toshiro…- gimió ella mientras él gruñía y aceleraba el ritmo. -¡Toshiro!- chilló moviendo sus caderas contra las de él, ambos a punto de llegar al clímax. -¡TOSHIRO!-

Ese último grito que dio al llegar al orgasmo fue su detonante.

Se corrió dentro de ella.

-Karin…- acarició su rostro en la penumbra, saliendo de su interior y soñando con poder verla a plena luz y volver a hacerle el amor.

Bajo el haz de luz de luna, pudo ver su sonrisa, antes de que se quedara dormida, completamente exhausta, agotada, por su causa.

El pensamiento lo hizo sonreír como un idiota (como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo o tal vez nunca) antes de que la recostara en su pecho abrazándola por la cintura, y también se durmiera felizmente.

Unos sollozos lo despertaron, más la sensación de gotas calientes caer en sus mejillas.

-Lo siento, principito.- era la voz de Karin. Miró a su alrededor tratando desesperadamente de verla, pero todo seguía demasiado oscuro. –Lo siento.-

Ni los sollozos ni las gotas calientes, posiblemente lágrimas, pararon mientras sentía una tela con un olor extraño presionarse contra su boca y nariz, no dejándolo respirar nada más que ese olor durante unos segundos, antes de que volviera a caer inconsciente.

Recordaba algunas cosas durante sus momentos de inconsciencia, sin embargo, algunas cosas que le pareció oír.

Pasos, muchos pasos.

Discusiones, una desconocida voz masculina gritándole a Karin.

Karin pidiéndole disculpas y ayuda a un tal "Ichi-nii".

Más pasos.

Motores. Un auto, tal vez camioneta.

Besos. Recordaba muchos besos que no pudo corresponder.

Una despedida.

Y sollozos, muchos sollozos, todo el tiempo.

La próxima vez, fue el sonido de sirenas y los gritos de Matsumoto, tan molestos como siempre, lo que lo despertaron.

Esperen.

¿Matsumoto?

Abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose solo momentáneamente ciego por la luz del día, antes de que Matsumoto se lanzara sobre él abrazándolo, llorando desconsoladamente.

-Creí que no volvería a verte…- susurró en su oído, sin dejar de llorar. –Estaba tan preocupada…-

Por más cruel que pudiera sonar, la ignoró, mirando desorientado a su alrededor.

Estaba en un prado que conocía bastante bien, a solo una hora de viaje de su palacio, a pesar de ser un lugar hermoso siempre estaba desolado debido a que el paisaje era demasiado aburrido en comparación con las otras maravillas naturales de su país.

El lugar ahora, sin embargo, estaba plagado de policías e incluso una ambulancia, y se llenaba de más y más gente.

Pero eso poco le importaba.

Karin.

¿Dónde estaba Karin?

Su respiración se aceleró en la ansiedad y miedo por la situación que estaba ocurriendo, mientras deseaba que aquello no fuera lo que estaba creyendo que era.

Ella dijo que lo iba a sacar de ahí…

-¡NO!- gritó desolado, mientras cedía a la presión de todo lo que había vivido en ese último tiempo y finalmente las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. -¡No, no!- sintió a Matsumoto abrazarlo más fuerte y él también se abrazó a ella como un niño.

-Tranquilo. Shh… Ya estás a salvo.- lo consoló obviamente malinterpretando sus palabras, creyendo que lloraba del horror que supuestamente había pasado, sin pasársele por la cabeza que en realidad, lloraba porque había perdido a la mujer de su vida.

Conocía a Karin lo suficiente para saber que si fuera por ella, jamás la volvería a ver.

Por eso lo había liberado de aquel modo, porque de otro, no había manera en que él accediera a apartarse de ella.

Y ella creía que sus vidas no iban juntas, solo porque él era un príncipe y ella… bueno, había hecho algunas cosas ilegales.

Si no lo había dejado ver su rostro, era porque quería que él siguiera su vida algún día, sin ella.

Pero ahora la había hecho suya, ella era su mujer, le pertenecía y él a ella.

Y no importaba que no supiera su apellido, ni que no supiera con certeza como se veía, o siquiera por qué zona vivía.

Toshiro la iba a buscar y la iba a encontrar aunque le llevara la vida entera.

A pesar de que Karin no quisiera ser encontrada.

Fin.

Y... ya volví :P

Esta es una de las cosas más largas que he escrito... más vale que les haya gustado e.e

Aunque sé que está bien raro más vale que les haya gustado xD

Bastante light el LEMON pero quería algo tierno n_n

Quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones antes de que me salgan con quejas...

Toshiro fue secuestrado, si, pero digamos que lo que más lo traumo fue la traición de Hinamori, por eso estuvo tan sumiso ^^U

Karin tenía veinte, su primer crimen, el secuestro, lo hizo a los quince años junto con Ichigo... Toshiro fue su primer trabajo ella sola sin Ichigo

Pido que no se concentren tanto en el realismo que pueda llegar a tener esta historia o no, sino en el romance, por favor, es solo un fanfic.

Esto podría llegar a tener continuación... pero no sé...

Quieren que tenga continuación o lo dejan a su imaginación?

Otra cosa que quería decir, por las dudas que no quieran la continuación, es que Karin se quedo embarazada con el encuentrito ese... ewe

No me juzguen! Amo embarazarla! *O*

Y bueno, como ya se habran dado cuenta, espero, Karin no creía merecer a Toshiro, por eso no lo dejaba ver su cara, para que le fuera más facil olvidarla...

Pobre ingenua, cree que el tipo es capaz de olvidarla uwu

Como sea, espero que no les haya parecido tan raro y que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco para que valieran la pena mis desvelos XD

Los personajes de Tite Kubo! c:

COMENTEN! :D

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
